Learning Experience
by VegaKatt
Summary: There's always someone watching........... **ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**
1. Prolouge

_Learning Experience_

9:00A.M. Saturday  Prologue

"You've got to be kidding me!", a very young, disgusted Observer commented. "You 

want me to partner up with_ THAT!_ He's a lower being, he has no magical lineage   
  
whatsoever,and he's.......human." 

"Now you just wait one minute young lady! Aren't some of your good friends human?". 

"Maybe. Name some." Delphine proceeded to do so, 

"Well, how about that Jarod person, he's in that line of work, isn't he?" 

"He kinda is, he does help people, while running from an agency that wants to exploit his 

abilities for the benefit of their own dark purposes. Although Jarod manages to outwit 

them at every turn, _and_ he does it with_ such_ finesse. I haven't seen this other guy do 

anything like that."She cheekily replied. 

"Alright, alright bad example", Delphine said, her British accent coming on thick. 

"How about that Buffy girl, and her little friends?" She was starting too wonder when her 

daughter's response didn't come right away. "Well? Come on Phoebe out with it!" 

"Ok...... Buffy and her 'Scooby Gang'do help people. I'll admit that, but they do it quite 

discreetly, they fight supernatural forces, which I'm fairly sure this Mr. Smith character 

doesn't. The'Scoobies' don't erase peoples memory for the sake of living a better life. 

I think if they did that the person would have their body drained within twenty minutes. 

I'd like to see angel boy handle a town like Sunnydale for once," Phoebe replied with 

quite a bit of satisfaction. She knew she had outsmarted her mother for the umpteenth 

time. "That's it!You are going whether you want to or not!" 

  


And here our story begins........... And my life ends.   
  
  
  


Disclaimer: _I don't own the characters of "The Pretender", or_   
_"Buffy the Vampire Slayer", or "Twice in a Lifetime"_.   
However, I do own Phoebe, Delphine , and the idea for the   
Observers. Please ask before you borrow. 

Thanks,   
The Managment.   
(Vega_Katt)


	2. Chapter 1

Learning Experience Chapter 1   
Secrets Revealed Part A 

Monday 10:00 AM

'Think of it as a learning experience' she says , 'you need the training' she says.   
Well being as I have no choice in the matter whatsoever I might as well do it;   
however, I will have _fun_ with this no matter what! 

Well what to pack, my entire wardrobe of course, hardware (meaning my laptop,and hacking   
equipment), music, notepad, and last but certainly not least Laz. What is a Laz ? You ask.   
He's my dog, a very small dog, I think. Although whenever I introduce Laz, a lot of people   
(humans) think he's HUGE. I suppose he's the equivalent of a full grown Irish Wolfhound/   
Great Dane. Small huh? Laz is still a puppy though, about six months, he has a lot of growing to   
do. By the way, he looks like what you would call a Doberman. 

"Is that who your teaming up with?", my bestfriend Sophia asked. " 'cause he's a   
hottie, for a human." Sophia is one boy-crazy girl, this guy one week and that guy the   
next, and the creepy thing is, it doesn't matter to her what species it is.She's only   
18, a year younger than I am.White blond and icy blue-eyed and fair skinned, a complete   
opposite from my complexion. I'll get to what I look like later. 

"Yes, that's him......", I said, glancing at my window, (A window is like a video camera into   
another realm). "You wish you were going in my place huh? Well feel free to Orb in whenever you   
feel the need to rescue your bestbud, and to flirt.". Her face lit up so bright, I was nearly blinded   
by it. "You are the best!", Sophie exclaimed.   
  
"Well I had better go or I'll be late, and before you say it, yes I am going with this stupid wound.",   
I told her. I had gotten attacked by a really nasty demon, he, she , it surprised me. So now I   
have something lodged in my shoulder. Now before you say it I am going to get it out, I just don't   
have the time right now.Besides, I need to get a magickal blade, so I'll get it out when I get one of   
those.   


************************************************************************************************ 

_Sunnydale_, weird place, he quietly mused. He being Mr.Smith, a celestial guide for the souls that   
may receive a second chance. His next assignment was at a place called The Magic Box .   
Amongst a small group of people he spotted the man, he was talking with a young woman,   
(maybe 19 or 20 years old, long black hair, Egyptian features, _really_ pretty) who looked about   
ready to conquer anything.Looking around the shop, Mr. Smith concluded it was a total mess.   
There was one display case with a huge hammer in it . Everything strewn about , glass everywhere,   
it appeared that nothing was in its place. 

"Buffy, you had better move your new _toy_ before the glass repair guy gets here" a smaller girl   
with short red hair commented. Buffy complied, though she appeared to be in deep thought.   
Choosing to ignore that fact , Phoebe picked a Katana up off the floor, unsheathed it ,and put it   
right next to Mr. Smith's throat.   
  


Total cliffhanger, don't worry I hate them too. I'll try and get part B out within this week next   
week or so. PLEASE read and review. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the concept for Orbing , or the characters of TIAL, or BtVS.   
I do however own Phoebe, Sophia, and Master Li. 


	3. Chapter 2

In his shock and fear Mr. Smith discovered two things: the pretty Egyptian had fierce green-violet flecked eyes, and that he had become quite visible to the others around Phoebe lowered the Katana and offered the non angel a weak smile, "Sorry about that just couldn't resist. You can breathe now". She heard him exhale in relief. "You're Mr. Smith right?", she asked. As if she really needed him to answer that one.

"I knew it!", Buffy exclaimed. "I knew someone was there, I just couldn't figure out where. So,_ what_ do you _want_?", she asked rather harshly.

"I am Smith and I'm just here to guide someone. Hey! how do you know who I am?", he asked. Gee, should I even dignify that with a response. "Well if I told you I have to kill you.", she replied with a perfectly passive face. O.K., so that's not exactly true but it's not false either.

"Your kidding right?", he asked. Then he turned to the others and said, "She's kidding right?", the others just shrugged. They then heard her say, "Geez, you are too easy!", the girl said in disbelief."Actually your assignment told me.", I said.

"How would he know this?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"You wouldn't believe me, " Alright! So I'm being difficult I can't help it. "Look it's something you'll just have to figure out for yourself.", I finished as I went to stand with other 'Scoobies'. Just then Giles and Master Li walk into the main part of the store.

"Ah! Good, you're here, I did not know if you would make it on time.", Master Li said as he welcomed the young man.

"On time? I didn't know I had a schedule to keep.", Smith said.

"Now I expect everyone has introduced themselves?", Li asked him. Smith just shook his head. "Well come with me child, come with me and you shall meet them", he told him.

_ Child!_ He thought angrily, however Smith did as he was told.

"This here is Giles," Li said pointing to the middle aged man. " and this is Xander, Anya, and Willow," he said indicating to a boy and two girls, the four all said hello. " Last but not least are two of the most extraordinary young women you will ever meet...This is Buffy and Phoebe.", Master Li finished. Neither of the girls said anything to their new guest, Phoebe just looked away and Buffy gave him a suspicious look.

Talk about a tough crowd, Smith thought. Those two Buffy and Phoebe don't seem to want me here, not that I want to be here. This town is really giving me the willies, it seems to have an unnatural air about it, kind of a dark, evil feeling. I never thought I'd say this but I wish this assignment would hurry up and die.

"Well now we best be going shall we?", Giles announced. "Phoebe clue our young friend in and equip him. Please.", Phoebe nodded.

"Come with me.", Smith noticed it wasn't a request, it seemed like more of an order. He followed her into the back room. A workout room? With weapons on the wall? He followed Phoebe to a large metal. Cabinet, which she promptly opened to reveal... More weapons. They ranged to sharp and pointy to well, sharp and pointy.

"Can I ask you a question?", Phoebe asked. Could _she_ ask _him_ a question?

"Uh...Sure go ahead.", he answered rather eagerly.

"All dead people can see you right?", she asked.

"Yeah, of course they can.", He answered her happily, then he noticed the look on her face. "Hey what's wrong?", he asked.

"These dead people that can see you, your invisible when they do see you right?", she asked and he nodded. "Were you planning to stay invisible for the duration of Li's death process?", she said carefully as Buffy, Xander, Willow and Anya came in.

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?", he asked her. For a brief moment he thought he saw worry and concern flash over her features.

"There might be.", that's all she said as she turned her attention back to the weapons. 

"So what _exactly_ do you do?",Willow asked.

"We like details to, so spill.", Anya said.

Smith started to explain while Buffy went to talk to Phoebe.

***************************************************************

  
  


That's it for now, sorry it took so long to get this back out.

I hope to get the next chapter out soon. Please review, it will only

take a few minutes. If this doesn't format right on the internet,

please excuse. At least I got it up, after many frustrating hours. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chaper 3

  
  


"That vision you had earlier is really making you cranky," Buffy whispered to her friend. "You know if you weren't your usual stand offish self you could maybe snag that guy as a boyfriend ", she teased.

"Right that will happen_._", I replied slightly unnerved by her comment back. Yeah that'd do me a lot of good having a human boyfriend .

The Council would be _real _happy with that one. Well let's get this kid equipped, let's see we'll start him off with the basics.

"Um...Mr. Smith?" , I called softly and he instantly comes over.

"Yeah?", he asks, flashing me _another_ one of those smiles.

"Here.", not very gently handing him an assortment of stakes, crosses, and holy water.

"You'll most likely need these."I said.

"Whatever for, to jab people with!?", he questioned. I really shouldn't have but I gave him a smile, an amused smile. Of course I don't think he took my amusement into account, I think he was just happy I smiled at him. _Weird kid._

"Oh no! Of course not," I said. Then upon seeing his relieved expression I gleefully added

"They're to jab dead people with!", which is completely true. "Aim for the heart, use the cross, and splash them with holy water. Not necessarily in that order." I told him in a flat tone. "One more thing... "You do know what we're dealing with right?"

"Well considering the information you've just me given as well as the weapons, I'd have to say vampires. But that's impossible 'cause vampires don't exist!", he said.

Oh boy! We got a non believer here, perhaps I should take Angel boy on a tour of the town.

"Look if you don't hurry up and change your attitude You'll just end up dead or worse.", I said in cold tone. He seemed a bit startled at my change in demeanor and noticed the others quietly exiting the room when he blurted out,

"Well I've already died before, so it doesn't matter,".

"Yes it does _matter!_ Whether you've died once, twice, three times or more..." I trailed off. Then taking a quieter tone, because I felt a headache coming on. "It matters because place, this _damn_ town will keep using you over and over again. But hey, what am I telling you for? _You_ already died." I saw the shock and disbelief on his face, I didn't care what he felt as long as got my point across. Exiting the back room and nearly smashing my head on a corner was fun. I think someone caught me but I can't be sure on who.

  
  


Such vivid memories... **_No_**__! Such vivid images, flashed in front of my eyes. _Images_, **_not_** memories... Geez... I must have blacked out or something 'cause the whole gang is looking down at me, plus Tara and Dawn. They must have arrived while I was arguing with Smith. I had yet to open my eyes, so I had time to think of a witty opener. "Ugh.. Did anyone catch the numbers on the demon that just hit me?", brilliant, O' sarcastic one.

  
  


Xander and Giles helped me up and I prepared myself for one weird and worried look and several concerned looks. I was not disappointed either, and then I was bombarded by 'What did you sees'?' and two 'Are you alrights'?. "Nice to know _someone_ cares about my well being", I said in mock hurt voice. Which was immediately followed by the 'Are you alright?' stuff. Not answering them I said, "Well you wanna what I saw and I suppose Mr. Smith wants to know what the hell just happened, right?." I started to walk into the main store and make my way over to the upper level. I was a third of the way up the ladder I turned around and directed my First comment at the group and my second at Master Li. "How about one I can't tell you and two you're a dead man. If the creepy crawlies don't get you Silence will." Li paled considerably at the mention of Silence. I do believe Smith as well as Tara and Willow noticed this. As I reached the top of the stairs I turned to the others and said, "You might as well get going, I'll stay here with Dawn. Remember I was going to help her with her History project." 

  
  


"It's Mythology, not History.", Dawn said. I gave her a mischievous smile and a cryptic 'We'll see'.

  
  


Taking a small bottle of lotion out of my pocket I tossed it down to Smith. "Put this on, _just in case_." They left within the next few minutes, so it was just Dawn and me.

**************************************************************************

  
  


"The History of the Moon Kingdom is a wonderful topic Dawn,.", I cheerfully told her. "I know you think it's only a myth, but it's not. I should know, I was there.", Upon seeing her shocked expression I giggled.

"I knew you were old, but I didn't you were _that_ old!", she said.

" I'm _not_, I am only nineteen years old, but time passes differently where I'm from. I can't tell you where I'm from, not yet, so don't ask."I replied. "I've decided that we are going on field trip, to get the real facts of the Moon Kingdom. Since it would take several lifetimes to learn everything, I think you should narrow it down", I told her.

"I suppose you have a suggestion on which time frame I should do, right? _Hey!_ Giles knows you're borrowing those right?" she questioned, and pointed to the books I had selected.

"Yes and yes. I think we might need these, and I've gotten your mother's permission so don't worry. Now we need to get you home so you can pack a few things.", and with that we were off. Within moments we were at the Summers' residence and lo and behold Joyce was there. I guess she wanted to reassure herself that her youngest daughter was safe with me. I told her not to worry and that it was highly unlikely we'd get into trouble, however if such thing did happen, I said that I was a _extremely_ seasoned fighter, even more so than Buffy. I then asked her if she would go and see if Dawn had everything she would need. I think Joyce was happy to have something to do. I walked into the living room and gently called out " Lazyrus..."

A soft, yet strong voice replied, _*You called Phoebe?*_

"Yes. Laz do me favor a look after the new comer for a bit, don't want him getting eaten.

Of course that would get me off this assignment faster. Just keep an eye on him, please." I asked.

_* Of course... Shall I make myself visible to the others?*_

"Too the Slayer maybe, but otherwise just stay hidden. You know what to do if there's trouble."

I told him, and with that he was gone.

***

That's it for now, I have a few more parts nearly ready to be posted.

However, I have a HUGE case of writers block, so it may be a long while.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
